The Tyrant Lord
by LegatusMelchio
Summary: Thanks to an incompetent being, the Netherworld as we know it ceases to exist. However, there just may be one silver lining to all of this.


**The Tyrant Lord of All**

Disclaimer: I do not own Disgaea or any crossovers I may use.

Summary: Thanks to an incompetent being, the Netherworld as we know it ceases to exist. However, there just may be one silver lining to all of this.

**Undisclosed Location...**

In what could be described as a white room, a white robed figure hurried all over the place. He cried out in terror, "Oh man, oh man, oh man... I royally fucked up this time."

For all intents and purposes, let's just say he screwed up the universe. Well, not the whole universe per se.

As the man stumbled all around the place to try and fix his blunder, there was a knocking sound. He cried out in a nervous voice, "Yes, who is it?" A door materialized and another robed figure, this time wearing a black robe, walked in.

He coughed and spoke in a raspy voice, "I hope you have a good reason for all of this. I just spent a few hundred hours or so doing damn paperwork, trying to re-sort all of the souls into the right place."

The white figure nearly broke out in tears, "Oh thank me you're here." He was hyperventillating a bit, "You see, I may have made a terrible mistake." The black robed man laughed, "You think?"

He explained what he had done, causing a great sigh. "Well, I guess we're going to have our work cut out for us for a while. In the mean time, do you have any idea where to put all of them?"

The white robed figure gave a thought, "We'll have to put them in that place, but they definitely won't like it." The black robed figure laughed, "You might be right, but I'm afraid this is for the best. I'll send a message their way."

The two set out to fix the biggest mistake in the history of the universe.

**The Netherworld, the Overlords Castle...**

The Overlords Castle, a frightful place to be sure. It is the home of many demons, and where the story of another begins...

A red haired girl shouted 'sweetly', "Prince... Oh, Prince! Wake up!" An assortment of sounds came out of a room almost hidden away. Gun shots, clanging of metal upon stone, all sorts of horrible noises one might hear on a battlefield.

A short time later, the coffin opened up, perhaps after being subjugated to all the force of the various weapons. A slightly shrill voice cried out, "What fool dares awaken me, the great Laharl?"

The redhead slightly bowed, "It is good to see you awake, my Prince."

Laharl walked out of the coffin and stretched his arms. He wore a simple outfit of nothing much more than shorts and a rather long scarf. His hair was rather unusual, done in a way to seem like antennae.

He opened his eyes and saw the girl. She wore a rather tight looking outfit and short red hair. He stated rather bored, "Oh it's you." He yawned a bit, "So what's with all of those weapons behind you?"

She sheepishly said, "Well, I had a hard time waking you up, so..."

He looked rather annoyed at her, "Are you sure you weren't trying to kill me?" She laughed, "No, no, of course not. I could never do that to you." She cleared her throat.

He seemed suspicious, but waved it off, "Well, what did you want?" The girl sighed, "Big news, your father, King Krichevskoy, has died." His eyes rose wide, "He died! When?!"

"Oh, about two years ago." She stated coolly. He fumed, "So you're telling I've been sleeping for two years... Why didn't you wake me up earlier?!"

She shrugged, "What do you think I've been doing?" Laharl huffed a bit, "Is that all?"

She shook her head, "The Netherworld has gone to hell while you've been sleeping, literally." He questioned, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you can't see all the changes from here, but they should be apparent soon enough."

He placed his a hand upon his chin, "Very interesting..." He walked out of the room, "So, have any fool s tried to take over while I was asleep?"

"Well, a few have tried, but no one has lasted more than an hour before they were killed."

He laughed aloud, "I see." He shrugged, "No matter then, I'll just claim what is mine from the first place, for I am Laharl, the rightful heir to the throne." He threw his scarf behind him and huffed.

She said proudly, "Then I, your humble vassal Etna, will accompany you." The two walked out, carefree of the perils.

End

Just a short prologue, nothing too interesting. Mainly follows the script with a few alterations. Going to add a few crossovers, most of them will be demon/angel related. If you have something that could be interesting, let me know and I'll think about it.


End file.
